Tetras Knowledge and Fighting
by cybertronianMelody
Summary: They are always searching for new opponents to fight at their colosium. What will Static Shock and Gear do when they come to capture and fight the Bang Babies of Dakot? What will happen when they take special interest in Gear? yaoi V/R
1. The Tetras

The Tetras

The Tetras are an advanced species of tech-nor-ganic beings. Meaning they are composed of both organic and non-organic material.

Their faces look sort of like Richie's did when he was possessed by Brainiac, minus the triangle design on the forehead. Eye colors are consisted of lighter colors. Their noses vary in size but are shaped like humans and their lips are all crimson red. Their ears are made of various metals and shape like human ears. They do not have real hair on their heads instead they have varying thick metal cords hang down to waist level, from a distant they look like long dread locks.

Their arms and legs are completely covered in metal. Each joint is where the different parts meet. The fingers and toes are made of a softer white metal, so they almost feel like skin. As you look up the arms and legs, they are made of a special hard blue metal. The metal on the arms stops just before the point where the arm is attached to the torso. The metal on the legs stops at the upper thigh, kind of looks like they are wearing panty hoes.

Their chests barely has any metal at all. Mostly just along the sides, there are no even borders, the metal jags out in unique patterns. Their backs are completely covered in hard black metal.

The average Tetras only wears black gauchos. The feet are metal so they do not feel discomfort when they walk around without shoes for long periods of time. The women's busts are supported and covered by metal so no one can see anything anyway.

The royal Tetras have gold metal bands wielded around their heads. The gem embedded on the part of the band over the forehead distinguishes each one. They wear other gold accessories, but that is their personally tastes.

The Tetras are an advance species. They know just about everything there is to know about technology and physics. However, they also enjoy intense fighting and send scouters all over to find strong and powerful opponents. The fights take place at their top structural wonder, the Crystal Coliseum. The only weapons allowed are natural smarts and strength. The battle is one on one and only one leaves the battlefield.

The Tetras can live for over 400 years. They can make love and children.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

They were always watching and searching for new opponents to fight, but none had been seen in years. The Tetras, too advanced and smart, could not be outwitted. They were growing bored and restless. They wanted to have another tournament, not just because it was fun to destroy and kill, but because they always had a high level tournament the day the Prince would introduce a mate to the kingdom and that very night after the tournament was the wedding. The Prince could chose anyone because anyone on Tetraca could become fertile and their society was too old to be so blind when it came to social standards, gender, or ethnicity. The Prince hadn't chosen anyone has far as anyone knew, but the date was approaching none the less.

They were constantly watching other societies through obsolete materials, but that is how they discovered Earth. Though Earth was inferior, there were always special beings to spy on.

In the giant silver palace the Prince and his cousin discussed their thoughts on this plan in a private meeting room.

"This is where our answer lies," spoke Hoops in excitement, "Earth's special beings have different varying powers. You never know what is next as each round progress. Each of our fighters will face different elements. Imagine the possibilities."

Hoops was the cousin of the Prince, so he had a golden band on his head with an emerald embedded in the center. He was of a darker complextion and had light blue eyes.

The Prince, who had dark sapphire in his band, light red eyes,and black skin, stroked his chin in thought. Earth had never been an interesting place to watch, but he had seen the footage of these special beings in actions. It was different, new and fresh.

"Since time is of the essence, you will have to be quick, young cousin. Either take the time to find the strongest or just go to an area where several exists. Preferably the second because either way they will all fall," the Prince spoke in an amused tone.

"True. And when I capture them, I will probe them for weaknesses. Can't have the battle ending too soon just because they got pinned against a weakness. Correct," Hoops asked amused. Knowing the answer already.

The Prince smirked, "But of course. We must do everything in our power to ensure that this event last as long as possible. I will give Squad 4. There should be plenty of warriors to capture in a decently minimal amount of time."

"Yes, Squad 4 will be perfect, but there is something else we must discuss that is not perfect," Hoops's easy smile faded into a frown instantly.

The Prince sighed as he knew the subject that was coming and was about ready to turn and walk away, but Hoops stood between the Prince, knowing he would not be decapitated for it.

"Tajin," Hoops whispered the Prince's name, "You must find someone before I come back. If the Tetras find out you have not yet chosen your bride, they will all freak out!"

Tajin smiled cunningly as he reached for something on the desk behind Hoops. It was a picture and when Tajin looked at it, Hoops saw lust in his cousin's eyes.

He chuckled, "Oh so you have found someone that peaks your interest? Why have you not told anyone yet?"

Tajin did not avert his gaze from the picture when he answered, "Because he is not yet in my possession. Hoops when you go to Earth you must find and bring him to me."

"Wait you mean you have chosen one of Earth's special beings," Hoops did not really care, but was still a little surprised by this.

"Yes. His mind is so much more advanced compared to the rest of his species," Tajin smirked, "It must be horrid to be surrounded by such inferior beings."

"Where are Earth is your little interest," Hoops smirked.

Tajin finally looked up at his cousin, smirking as well. He turned the picture for Hoops to see, so he knew exactly which special being he needed to find. Tajin started chuckling darkly.

"Dakota."

Author's Notes.

If you are confused just say it in your comments please. I want everyone to be able to understand and enjoy this.

Any questions about the Tetras or any of my Ocs just ask okay?

Don't worry Static and Gear are in the next chapter.


	3. Musings

I herby disclaim everything except the Tetras and anything involved with them. Just to warn you I'm not going to disclaim every chapter because you all should know I don't own Static Shock and I'm, in general, lazy.

Enjoy and feel free to criticize. I'm still figuring out how I want to do things in the story, so I apologize for not updating sooner.

Chapter One

Musings

Dakota 3:30 P.M.

It was a day just like any other for Virgil Hawkins aka Static Shock and Richie Foley aka Gear. Get up, get dressed, eat, go to school, changed into super hero mode on the way and kick bad Bang Baby butt, arrive late, and get detention. Yep that about summed up the majority of their day, but the past few days had been different.

About two weeks ago, every trouble causing Bang Baby had been locked up. It seemed like a miracle and Static and Gear were looking forward to some down time, but fate was cruel. They had read in the paper about how every single Bang Baby had broken out. What was weird, there had been no forced entry, the guards had all been knocked out cold and didn't remember anything, the security cameras had shown nothing, and the cells were intact. It was as if they all had just walked through the walls of their cells and left with no fight what so ever. Something was wrong with this picture.

Static and Gear soared through the sky over Dakota's business district, a place that was commonly in distress at the hands of a Bang Baby somewhere, but once again absolutely nothing.

"I'm debating if we should worry or just be grateful that our patrols have been dead," Static stated somewhat worriedly.

Gear replied, "I know what ya mean, Bro. Something just has to be wrong or off because we haven't even had to deal with any of the Babies despite them all being free."

"Yeah… Not that I'm complaining, this just seems too weird," Static trailed off.

"What do you think the odds are that they have been spending their time to plot out some kind of high level skim," Gear suggested with a smile that displayed the inner joke of the thought.

Static just laughed, "Yeah right. None of them could even defeat us when they planned petty crimes. What could lead anyone to believe they would be smart enough to even carry out a tougher plan?"

"You're right, but why else would they just drop off and not even be seen by anyone for about a week now."

Static just stared ahead in thought, not noticing that Gear was staring at him with a thoughtful expression on his face. The main reason Gear always lagged behind or kept some distance when they flew on patrol was so he could stare at his best friend, partner, and crush. They had been best friends for a couple of years, partners almost a year, and a crush since Static had saved Gear from Brainiac a few months ago. Gear had never felt so cold and alone when Brainiac had taken over his mind and body. Thank thee, Brainiac only wanted him for his knowledge because anyone else would have gone a lot farther when having someone under their control and can make them do anything. But his best friend had come and saved him from that terrible nightmare. Gear couldn't even begin to describe the joy he felt when he realized Static had figured out his clue and had gone against the J-League in order to save him.

Gear could not bring himself to admit to his friend how scared he had been and how guilty he felt. Brainiac had forced him to make control disc to control Static and the Justice League. Even though it hadn't worked on Static, his friend had just about been killed instead. Gear wished he would have been strong enough to force Brainiac out, but… When he was possessed, he had screamed his mental throat raw whenever Brainiac forced his way into Richie's mind, when Brainiac needed information and Richie cried his mental eyes out every time Virgil walked away without seeing him. It didn't matter now, Gear was free, the world was safe, and all was right, so why wouldn't the nightmares go away.

Nightmares about being sealed away and forced to do things he didn't want. What would Brainiac have done with him had he won? 'NO!'Gear screamed his mind. He couldn't think about that, he needed to move on and get over this, but…

"Hey, Gear, you okay," the question knocked Gear out of his musings and he looked to see his partner giving him a concerned look.

"Sorry, just kind of zoned," Gear calmly replied with a forced reassuring smile.

"Well cut it out. I've been talking to you for the last five minutes and was starting to wonder why you weren't answering me."

"Sorry. Just pondering all the variables of our present situation. We should probably think up some kind of plan just in case something bigger is coming our way."

Static sighed, knowing Gear was right. Things were just too weird and nothing made any sense. They needed a plan just in case because in the world of Bang Babies, nothing was impossible. Static just hoped Gear didn't get captured again. He hated whenever Gear would captured. He was always afraid that something really bad would happen and Gear would be scared for life, never to be the same. The time Brainiac had possessed Richie was the worst. Static couldn't even begin to describe how guilty he felt. Richie had been possessed for about a week and Virgil had never taken notice. What kind of friend couldn't see that is best bud since junior high was not acting right and was in danger?

'At least he is safe and he still has the strength to stay in this dangerous game we play everyday,' Static thought to himself. 'I promise, Richie, I will never let myself be so blind again.'

"Hey, Static, why don't we head back and talk about a plan over some root beer."

Static turned his head to look his partner in the face. He smirked, "Alright, race you back. Loser buys pizza."

"You're on!"

Both heroes turned toward their HQ and the race and chase was on. Little did they know what was waiting for them when they would get there.

Notes:

I'm sorry it took so long to update and this is all I give you, but I'm still figuring out kinks in the story and I'm trying to ensure that it is understandable. One of the many reasons I'm open to criticism and question, so I can learn how I should go about this. I hope you all were capable of understanding and enjoyed it. I will also try to be quicker on the updates okay?


End file.
